


The Inventor and The Winter Devil

by dapperanachronism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape, Gladiator!Bucky, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Bucky Barnes, inventor!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism
Summary: When Tony's life is threatened, Bucky steps in to help him escape. (Fic by dapperanachronism, Art by massivespacewren)





	The Inventor and The Winter Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelingsinwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/gifts).



> Fic: dapperanachronism  
> Art: massivespacewren
> 
> Happy Birthday [feelingsinwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter)! I hope you enjoy Tony, and Bucky, and Dino's.

"We should stop for the night," Bucky says reluctantly, glancing around the rugged moor. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tony agrees with a sigh. "We're not going to find anywhere more sheltered than this, and Devil can't keep going forever. It's going to be another long day before we get to the rendez vous." Beneath them, Devil growls softly and comes to a stop. Bucky watches carefully as Tony slides off Devil's back and lands on the ground and then follows after him. He reaches up and gives the rex a pat on his hindquarters. Devil's been good to them since they made their escape, carrying them across the long distance on his back. It hasn't been the most comfortable ride, but they've covered ground much faster this way, and it means they'll reach safety that much sooner. 

"Tony and I will set up camp, Devil, you should try and scrounge up something to eat. Can't have you starving on me." 

Devil growls softly and butts the tip of his snout against Bucky's shoulder before lumbering off. In their haste to get away, Tony and Bucky had managed to pack enough food for themselves for a couple of days travel, but there was no way they could carry enough to feed a full grown t-rex. Luckily, Devil seemed perfectly content to dig up his own meal. The poor thing was relishing his new found freedom, and hunting was an excuse to run around and enjoy it even more. 

Both Tony and Bucky are quiet as they set up camp, which doesn't involve much more than clearing a spot in a slightly sheltered area and digging out their blankets and rations. Still, Bucky can't help but keep looking over at Tony in concern. In all the time that Bucky had known Tony, quiet was seldom a word that had applied, and yet Tony had hardly said a word all day. As Tony settles himself on the ground, Bucky takes a seat next to him, nudging his shoulder. 

"Hey, you okay?" Bucky asks him. 

Tony smiles in response. It's weak, and shallow, but there is warmth there. "Yeah. I am. Just-- yeah." 

"Yeah," Bucky agrees. Honestly, he's still reeling from everything that had led to them being out here in the middle of the night, fleeing across the countryside with a stolen dinosaur. But it wasn't like he was going to leave Devil behind. Besides, he never would have gotten Tony out to safety if it hadn't been for Devil. "How's the injury?" Bucky asks. 

"Fine," Tony replies a little too quickly, which Bucky takes to mean 'not all that fine.' But there isn't much they can do except let Tony rest. 

Tony had looked like a complete and utter mess when he'd shown up at Bucky's quarters the night before, pounding on the door as though his life depended on it. Turns out, his life had depended on it. Bucky found him looking like he'd lost a few rounds himself, his clothes torn, his body bruised and spotted with flecks of drying blood, and trembling with fear and adrenaline. Bucky had immediately rushed him inside and demanded the story. What he'd learned, was that someone wanted the Inventor dead, or captured, or possibly both. Tony had been cornered on his way home by masked bruisers, and only his quick wits and the fact that everyone always underestimated his ability to fight saved him. He'd fled immediately to Bucky's. But as soon Tony had told him what happened, Bucky knew they needed to get out before the bruisers came again. That would be the first place they'd look for Tony. It wasn't a secret that the Inventor had developed a soft spot for the arena's star champion. It was fitting in a way, both bringing the city glory and honour. 

But in the weeks leading up to that night, Bucky had started hearing rumors of discontentment and whispers of jealousy, and threats against the Inventor. Tony. His Tony. The whispers always spoke of different things. some spoke of envy of the Inventor's success, other's of wanting to possess the power that inevitably came with having a man like that under one's control, and some -- the more vicious ones -- spoke of betrayal. The Inventor was becoming more trouble than he was worth, and in order to capitalise on his creations, he needed to disappear. One day, Bucky would learn the truth and hunt down those who'd come after Tony. But for now, they needed to worry about getting Tony away, getting him to safety, where Steve and Rhodes were posted, out of reach from those who wanted to hurt him. 

Sighing, Bucky picks up the blanket and wraps it around Tony's shoulders. Tony accepts wordlessly and drops his head to Bucky's shoulder as he pulls the blanket tighter. Bucky digs through the small pack and pulls out some rations. It's not much, but it'll get them through. They're still sitting that way when Devil returns, looking very pleased with himself. 

"Hey buddy," Bucky greets. "You find something to eat?" 

Devil growls happily, and settles himself on the ground next to Bucky and Tony. They were supposed to be enemies, Bucky and Devil. He'd just been an unknown fighter in the arena when he'd been sent out as a warm up. Wrestle a t-rex, get pummeled, warm the crowd up, and do it all again the next week. Only it hadn't worked that way. He'd stepped out, sword in hand, expecting to get knocked across the area with one swipe of the dinosaur's tail, and they two of them had looked at each other. Devil had blinked, Bucky had blinked, and next thing Bucky knew, he'd climbed up on Devil's back and the two were running laps around the ring. The crowd had thought this hilarious, and so of course the promoters clung to it. They started running Bucky as a team with the creature, The Winter Devil they were called, and in a few short weeks, they had a reputation across the land of being the best show, and the best fighters. Bucky was instantly launched into stardom, and all his down time, when he wasn't fighting or training, became filled with caring for his new reptilian partner -- and also his growing love of the Inventor who'd started coming to the arena to investigate what all the fuss was about. The Inventor and Winter. But to each other, they were always just Tony and Bucky. 

When they'd fled, they'd stopped at the arena, and Tony had helped Bucky break Devil out from his enclosure. They'd made a hell of a scene, the pair of them riding through the streets of the city at night on the back of a rex. But with Devil, no one could stop them. And by the time whoever was after Tony got their wits together, they would all be long gone. 

Night has fully settled over them now, the stars shining brightly above their head. Tony is tense beside him, but Bucky runs his fingers through Tony's hair to sooth him, and slowly, he feels his love starting to relax. 

"Sh, it's okay," Bucky tells him softly. "You're safe. We're watching out. Devil and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." 

Devil growls in agreement and rests his head on the ground, curling protectively around them both. Bucky hold his sword tight in his hand and leans back against Devil. Tony closes his eyes, and drapes himself across Bucky's lap, lacing their fingers together. A hint of a smile plays at the corner of his mouth as his breath evens out. 


End file.
